Alice in N.Y.
, , and |singers = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Camui Gackpo, IA, GUMI, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MAYU, and MEIKO |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) |links = }} Background "Alice in N.Y." is an original song by teamOS. It was uploaded to bilibili on April 10, 2019. It is one of their most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid group renditions. After being bullied in the past, a fashion designer (Len) is lured to the known as New York after seeing the "White Rabbit" and current Alice, Miku, currently working alongside top models "Bill the Lizard" (MAYU) and the "Cheshire Cat" (Luka) to win a fashion show that crowns the next Alice of New York. Miku had manipulated him previously by toying with his heart, leaving him upset broken. She mocks him with the words: "Chase me, Fashonista". He goes to the "Caterpillar & Co." advertising agency, where he meets the "Queen of Hearts" (MEIKO), the leader of the fashion brand "Maymay", and the CEO, "Caterpillar" (KAITO). Caterpillar rejects the designs while Queen loves them, and she hires Len as a designer. Shortly afterwards, an aspiring model (Rin) heads out into New York, where she is scouted by Caterpillar and employed as a model. Caterpillar presents Rin to the first class fashion designer "Mad Hatter" (Gackpo), the popular photographer "March Hare" (GUMI), and the leader of the fashion magazine "Mad Fashionista", "Dormouse" (IA), much to their excitement. They promote her in the magazine with Mad Hatter's designs, much to Bill's frustration. Len and the Mad Hatter continue working, and each finish their final dresses. At the fashion show, Bill steals Mad Hatter's dress and Miku wears it down the runway, much to Rin and Mad Hatter's horror and Cheshire's dismay. Rin then goes across the runway in Len's outfit. This shocks almost everyone including Mad Hatter, Dormouse, March Hare, Bill, Caterpillar, Queen, and especially Miku, but it also delights Cheshire. Realizing she's been beaten, Miku collapses on the floor weeping and Rin comes up to her with a handkerchief and reveals herself to actually be none of than Len and throws back the "Chase me Fashonista" taunt at her. Having proven himself not only to be a great designer, but also a better model, he has outclassed Miku in every way and becomes the new Alice in New York, getting his revenge. This song quickly became popular, entering the Hall of Fame a week after its upload. It was commissioned for the album Vocalostream. Lyrics Gallery Alice in NY cast.jpg|Full illustration Trivia * At around 2:04 into the song, Gackpo, IA, and GUMI's initial and subsequent reactions to Rin are a reference to the Reaction Guys meme. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring MEIKO